The present invention relates to physical exercising apparatus and, more specifically, to a simple, inexpensive pulling exerciser for exercising the muscles of the arms and/or the legs.
A variety of physical exercising apparatus have been disclosed for exercising the muscles of different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These conventional physical exercising apparatus are commonly heavy, complicated, and expensive.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a pulling exerciser, which can conveniently be secured to a door gap for pulling with the hand(s) or the leg(s) in any of a variety of postures to exercise the muscles of the arms or the legs. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pulling exerciser, which has means for fastening to the leg(s) for enabling the user to exercise the muscles of the leg(s). It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pulling exerciser, which can conveniently be adjusted to provide different resisting force to fit different exercising requirements. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pulling exerciser, which is inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pulling exerciser, which requires less storage space when not in use. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the pulling exerciser comprises a first handle, two second handles, a plurality of elastic cord members detachably connected between the first handle and the second handles, a coupling belt fastened to the first handle by hook and loop materials, and a transverse bar inserted through loops at the two distal ends of the coupling belt and adapted for securing the pulling exercising to a door gap. According to another embodiment of the present invention, the chest expander is comprised of a first handle, a second handle, and a plurality of elastic cord members connected between the first handle and the second handle, and a connecting belt is fastened to the second handle by hook and loop materials to hold a gaiter for securing to the user""s leg for enabling the user to exercise the muscles of the leg. In either embodiment, each handle comprises a plurality of screw rods arranged in parallel at one side, and each elastic cord member has two swivel nuts respectively disposed at two distal ends and adapted for selectively threading onto the screw rods of the handles.